The Winship Cancer Institute (Winship) has solicited extensive Input from both external and internal advisory groups and leadership committees for the planning and evaluation of its current progress, continued advancement, and the establishment of future goals and objectives. In the last reporting period, Strategically composed internal and external committees have enabled Winship to elevate the science it performs. The internal and external mechanisms discussed in this section provide essential guidance on all aspects of Winship, and include the following groups: External Planning and Evaluation: External Advisory Board (EAB), External Administrative Advisory Board, and External Clinical Trials Advisory Boards; and Internal Planning and Evaluation: Winship Internal Advisory Board, Winship Executive Committee, Scientific Research Council, Shared Resource Directors Meeting, Shared Resource Oversight Committee, Membership Committee, Shared Resource Allocation Committee, Space Resource Allocation Committee, Administrative Council, and Winship Clinical Council. Guidance and direction gathered from these many committees has been critical to the advancement of the Winship Cancer Institute. The input from these groups played a major role in the development of the 2010-2015 Winship Strategic Plan. That document has provided Winship a roadmap during the funding cycle proposed in this application. The funds requested in addition to committed institutional funds will provide support for these important advisory endeavors.